A Not So Relaxing Vacation
by TheShortySwag
Summary: They went to France for a vacation; but what is this? Alois Trancy and his butler Claude shows up with some evil schemes right under their sleeves! What's going to happen next? CielXLizzy :
1. Prologue

CIEL and LIZZY Fanfic(:

**OKAY. This is DEFINITELY my VERY FIRST fanfic EVER. Well. I hope you guys would like it. :D**

_**P.S.**__ I put a lot of thought in the plot so, ENJOY(:_

It was late in the morning at the Phantomhive manor; the servants were busy with their respective tasks, while their young master was sitting comfortably in his chair, reading important documents within connection to his company; the Funtom Co.

His butler stood opposite of him preparing his tea. In a tray, varieties of different sweets and pastries were aligned alternatively; Sachertorte, scones, macaroons, and a strawberry shortcake.

"Young master, your tea and snacks are ready. Here you go." His butler named Sebastian Michaelis placed his cup of tea just within his reach.

The eye patched boy named Ciel Phantomhive reached out for his tea, and sat in a comfortable position to sip his tea. His sapphire-blue eyes stared at the door, knowing that someone was going to enter the door.

Suddenly, the door sternly opened, revealing a certain golden headed girl about the young master's height with emerald-green eyes gleaming at the young boy's direction.

"Ciel!~ " the young girl cried out as she wrapped the boy in a tight hug.

"Elizabeth!" Ciel exclaimed. He was in fact having trouble to breathe when his fiancee' was tightly hugging him.

"Lady Elizabeth, I believe my young master is feeling uncomfortable with your sudden hug. Please, release him." Sebastian calmly pleaded. Elizabeth stared at him, then realizes she was IN fact hugging her fiance' too tightly.

She laughed nervously. "Sorry. It's just that I was excited to tell Ciel something." She smiled weakly.

Sebastian just nodded in her response. "Well then, I guess I should get to the point." She grinned.

"What point? Anyways, why are you here, Elizabeth?" Ciel asked, fixing his calm demeanor.

She pouted. "Call me LIZZY. I always tell you to call me that, don't I? Anyways, I was thinking all of us should go to a vacation in France this week." she smiled, proud of her efforts.

Ciel frowned. "I can't possibly have a vacation out of the blue. You know the consequences, Lizzy." He explained.

Elizabeth's charming smile disappeared and was replaced by a scowl. She always hated it whenever Ciel refuses any of her proposals since they were kids. She wanted Ciel to have at least just a few days break from work since she knew what a tiring job it was and hated the fact that Ciel had to suffer those consequences all by himself. She wanted to go to Paris; the city of LOVE, hoping something can get to Ciel's senses and notice her.

"BUT-, you should at least take a break from work. I know you're stressed out." she tried to convince him one more time.

"I'm sorry. I just can't. Besides, I have this appointment with the Queen later on today and I have to prepare myself." He sat back to his seat and took a sip on his cup.

"No fair." she pouted. "You always like the idea of us going to vacations. What happened to the Ciel I always used to love?" she mumbled. Tears were flowing from her emerald-green eyes; she ran outside feeling defeated.

Ciel just heaved a sigh. His eyes and his butler's eyes met; Sebastian just gave him a snicker.

"Shut it." he glared.

Just outside the enormous mansion, Lady Elizabeth was crying her eyes out. She was frustrated and sad knowing that her fiance' refused her.

"Lady Elizabeth?" a voice asked. It was Sebastian. She abruptly wiped her tears off with her dress. Sebastian just smiled gently towards her.

"What is it, Sebastian?" she asked.

"You know, I know it well that the young master would really like to come with you to have that vacation." he stated.

"You think so?" she asked. She felt at least a relief in her heart and can't help smiling even just a little bit.

"I think so, too."

Ciel was just behind Sebastian obviously come to see if Elizabeth was still crying her eyes out. And in fact, she was. But now that her crying has stopped, he also felt relieved.

"Ciel?" she was surprised to see him and to hear that he AGREED (well, technically) to come with her to have a vacation.

"If you insist so much that I would come with you; then I should just very well oblige to this young fair lady." he reached out his arm to help Elizabeth stand up from her current state. She was sitting in the grass, behind a rose shrub.

"You mean it, Ciel?" she asked once again in assurance.

"YES. I do." He sighed. Elizabeth hugged him happily once again, and to Sebastian's surprise, Ciel didn't seem to mind his fiancee' hugging him right now.

She took back her arms from her hug, and then smiled genuinely to Ciel. "We can leave whenever you want to." She explained.

He smiled half-heartedly. "We can leave tomorrow."

"Well, now that's all of that is settled, why don't we have your snacks in the rose garden, young master?" Sebastian suggested. "That's a wonderful idea. While we're at it, let's discuss about what were going to do in France for THREE days." she smiled and held Ciel's hands.

"_Three days? Well then, I guess we're going to be busy then." he smirked._

**CHAPTER TWO is CURRENTLY being made. :D**

_LMFAO. I hoped you like it AT LEAST just even a little bit. (:_


	2. The Trancy's Descend

**CHAPTER TWO(:**

**Not So Relaxing Vacation**

_YAY. Finally. SECOND CHAPPIE :D_

Earl Ciel Phantomhive, Lady Elizabeth Middleford and Ciel's butler, Sebastian, went to France the very next day. They boarded the White Star Line steamship to France and had a quite wonderful time in it.

"This ship is enormous! I could've asked Edward to come with us, too." She squealed in excitement. Edward Middleford, her older brother, was rather an avid fan of huge ships and other mechanics during the industrial revolution; although, he and Ciel doesn't seem to have a good relationship with each other. Edward hated the fact that Elizabeth was engaged to a little boy. He seems to also have a sister-complex with Lady Elizabeth.

Ciel just sat at his seat obviously irritated by the fact that Lady Elizabeth brought up her elder brother's name. Just hearing his name makes Ciel flinch.

"Hmp. I know he won't be just pleased with this kind of ship. To be frank, it's still TOO SMALL." He commented.

He was just watching Elizabeth's amusement. Just by looking at her being so amused by small things like this makes him at feel at ease, as if he was back to the old days again when all was well.

"Seriously young master, what made you change your mind and accompany Lady Elizabeth?" Sebastian softly asked as he poured tea at his master's cup.

"It's none of your concern, Sebastian. Just bring me my scones, if you please." He demanded. He was obviously trying to hide the fact that he just didn't want to see Elizabeth cry anymore because of him.( He's just that kind of a nice guy.)

"Anyways Ciel, Does that mean we will already be in France tomorrow?" Elizabeth asked.

"If this ship can move any faster, then we will." He stated before he took a sip on his Earl Grey tea.

Elizabeth sat back beside Ciel and was obviously now dying of boredom.

"I want to do something rather than just sitting down here. Ah! Can I explore the rest of the ship?" she asked.

"Do whatever you want. Just be sure you won't get to any trouble." Ciel warned. Elizabeth smiled.

"Thank you. I'll be back before lunch." She shot Ciel and Sebastian a 'thank you' glance and dashed outside the room.

Ciel sighed. "Seriously, she can be such a pain sometimes." He picked up a book, and started reading.

"But frankly speaking, I know you love her just the way Lady Elizabeth is, don't you, young master?" Sebastian smirked.

"Shut it." He ordered.

Elizabeth was wandering around the ship aimlessly, wondering where she would go first, then next.

"Ah. I guess I should visit the grand ballroom." She decided. She proceeded to the hallway going to the grand ballroom, and found herself staring at the most beautiful ballroom she's ever seen inside a boat.

Everything was in order. Color-coded curtains, carpet and flowery decorated walls filled the huge room and people were crowding to see an upcoming piano performance.

"This looks fairly interesting. I'd go have a look." She smiled. At last, she found something interesting to take care of, other than sitting boredly inside their suite.

As she was looking for a comfortable seat to sit on to, applause filled the entire room and a certain blond boy almost around her age appeared and was waving to the audience. She stopped for awhile to take a glimpse of the blond-haired boy with blue eyes; which reminded her of Ciel, but his was lighter, and more gentle-looking.

"I'm glad all of you waited for my arrival. I thank you all." The boy said.

For awhile, she thought she and the boy met eye to eye, but she shrugged it off, thinking, he probably wasn't looking at her, but to someone else.

He played _Ave Maria_ by Franz Schubert and captured the audiences by his fantastic piano performance. _'He was astounding!'_ Elizabeth thought. She instantly wanted to befriend this blond-haired boy and wants him to teach her how to play the piano.

As he was supposedly to exit, he took one last glance at Elizabeth's direction and he smiled at her. Since he was a little bit far away, she never knew exactly if he was smiling or if he was just smirking.

After the astounding performance Elizabeth had witnessed, she returned back to their suite.

"How was your sight-seeing, Lady Elizabeth?" Sebastian greeted her as she entered the room.

She shot him a gentle look. "It was terrific." She smiled.

"So you're back, how was it?" Ciel asked, clearly didn't hear what conversation Sebastian and Elizabeth had.

"It was astounding, Ciel! I could've wished you were there to witness it with me. There was this piano performance… a blonde-haired, blue-eyed boy who's about the same age as we are and his piano performance was fantastic! It was as if he captivated the audience's hearts into his music…" she smiled sweetly. She was now daydreaming about the blonde-haired boy and Ciel was clearly not pleased about it.

"Is that so? I guess you had fun." he said grimly. "Did I ever!" Elizabeth squealed.

Ciel didn't respond anymore. He was still sitting at his chair reading his book. Suddenly, the aura was awkward.

"So, I guess you should have lunch, young master and Lady Elizabeth." Sebastian encouraged.

"I guess we should. I'm hungry." Elizabeth stated.

Not long after, darkness came. It was already night time.

Ciel was already sleeping soundly on his bed, but Elizabeth can't seem to sleep. She kept thinking about the blonde-haired boy. It was not because she had a crush on him; it was because she was definitely awed by his wonderful performance. She wanted to befriend him so badly.

She tossed and turned on her bed. Finally, she decided to get up and went outside. She wanted to feel the sea breeze touching her skin so she went out to the deck to get some fresh air.

It was dark, but the moon shone brightly above the seas and so were the stars. _'It's a beautiful night sky.' _She thought.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

She looked behind her to see the blonde-haired boy once again. Smiling genuinely and his light blue-eyes stared back at her. They were also beautiful.

"Yes. They definitely are." She responded. The boy stood beside her and was also looking at the sky.

"What's your name?" he asked. His voice was like beautiful, just like the way he plays the piano.

"I'm Elizabeth. Elizabeth Middleford." She replied.

"It's a nice name." he smiled.

"Thank you. By the way, what's your name?" she asked.

He didn't respond. "You know, when I first laid eyes on you back at the ballroom, I was thinking; maybe I should probably befriend you for some reason."

Exactly what Elizabeth was also thinking of. Was it possible that this boy might actually LIKE to be friends with her?

Unbeknownst to the both of them, Ciel was standing just a few meters away from them, perfectly hidden within the shadows. He was emotionless. His face was blank.

"Young master, what do you want me to do?" Sebastian asked, now beside him.

"It's Alois Trancy." He mumbled. "Why is he here?"

Sebastian remained silent. It was possible that he didn't know, or that he shouldn't say anything.

Ciel gave him a glare. "Whatever he came for this time, should probably concern Elizabeth. Could it?" he deeply thought.

Sebastian still didn't respond.

_They watched from the shadows as how Alois and Elizabeth's conversation would fold out._

_.**Done. CHAPTER THREE's CURRENTLY ON THE VERGE OF CONSTRUCTION(:**_


	3. The Eiffel Tower Encounter

CHAPTER THREE (February 19 and 21 2011)

**YAY.I made . (:**

The very next day, the White Star Star Line steam ship approached the docks of Paris, France.

"WOW! ~ " Elizabeth exclaimed as she went down the ship's stairs. Behind her, was her fiance', Earl Ciel Phantomhive and his butler, Sebastian Michaelis.

A long line filled the stairs. One by one, passengers that boarded the ship descended the long stairs all the way to the dock. It was crowded, but Elizabeth was still able to see her newfound friend during her stay in the boat; the blond-haired, light blue-eyed boy whom never revealed his name yet to the young lady, but Ciel knew him as Earl Alois Trancy. She waved back to him; and so did he. This made Ciel more aggravated than ever.

"Be attentive, Sebastian. Claude may be lurking somewhere here ready to strike." Ciel whispered to his butler.

His butler nodded in agreement.

After awhile, they headed out to their hotel suite. This time around, Ciel, Elizabeth and Sebastian had different rooms for each one of them.

"Where are we going first, Ciel?" Elizabeth asked. She was cheerfully thinking about what they're going to do once they've decided to go somewhere that day.

"I'd rather rest." He walked up toward his room and shut the door gently.

Elizabeth pouted in annoyance. "Here he goes again, being so aggravated." Then she sighed.

"Your room is now unlocked, Lady Elizabeth. Do you want me to unpack your things for you?" Sebastian asked.

"No, thanks, I can do it myself." She smiled.

She proceeded to her suite and unpacked her clothes. She wondered why Ciel was being irritate and distant right after they arrived in France. _'What if I did something wrong to displease him, or I probably shouldn't have forced my proposal to him...' _she thought. She opened her dark room's curtains and was awed by the magnificent structure standing just a few yards away from where she was standing at. It was the Eiffel tower. Such magnificent glory it symbolizes; it symbolizes the city of Paris, and the nation of France.

Thinking her and Ciel could probably have a nice visit at the Eiffel tower; she dashed outside and knocked heavily on Ciel's door. Finally, he opened it.

"What is it, Lizzy?" he asked, annoyed.

She beamed him a wide smile. "Let's go to the Eiffel tower!"

He looked uninterested and didn't respond. "I can't. I'm not in the mood to do so." He explained as he slowly closed the door.

Just before he completely closed the door, Elizabeth stuck her hands out between the door and the wall.

"WAIT! - OW!" she cried. Ciel got startled and immediately opened the door to take a look at her swollen hand.

"Are you trying to get yourself HURT? You could've lost a finger or two!" he shouted worriedly.

This surprised Elizabeth and was on the verge of crying once again. "S-Sorry. I promise I won't… ever again." She sniffed.

Ciel looked at her and heaved a heavy sigh. "Come on in, we'll treat that swollen hand of yours."

Elizabeth sat on the bed, while her thoughts were wandering around. '_His room is so big and spacey…'_ she thought.

Ciel got back. He knelt before her and took her swollen hand.

"Does it still hurt?" he asked as he was applying some ointment on her hand.

"No. But why are you doing this? Can't you just go get Sebastian and do it for you?" she confusingly asked.

"It's a gentleman's duty to keep his lady's hand unharmed. Besides, Sebastian isn't here right now. He's off somewhere running some errands for me." He explained. After applying the ointment, he wrapped her hand with gauze.

There was a sudden awkward silence in the room. Finally, Ciel broke the awkward silence between them.

"I'd rather you leave my bedroom immediately. I want to have my rest." He abruptly stood up and ushered Elizabeth out of the room.

"But-!" Elizabeth cried. But before she could complain, the door was shut close behind her which can only mean, _'DO NOT DISTURB'_.

"Okay then. I'd go wander off by myself!" she shouted at the door.

"Sheesh. He's always like that." She pouted. She stomped to her feet and dashed away to the foyer of the hotel thinking she would be all alone again. _'What a vacation this has become.'_ She sadly thought.

Wearing her favorite pink frilly and puffy dress, with her white flowery hat, she went out of the building not even saying a word to Ciel. She had enough of his annoyance for the rest of the trip and decided to tour Paris all by herself until she gets tired. She brought with her a map of Paris just in case she may get lost and a purse full of 100 Francs.

Not long after, she reaches the Eiffel tower which opened during the Exposition Universelle on March 11, 1889,. (This fanfic is set on the year 1890. So Ciel and Lizzy is 15, while Alois is 16. :D)

"It's so tall." she amusingly shouted. Amazed by this tall structure, she decided to go up the tower and look how far she can see the outskirts of Paris.

'_Whoa. The stairs are so steep and long! Can I manage to ascend them in such few time?'_She thought to herself as she curiously smiled.

Step by step, she goes slowly ascending the tallest structure in Paris. Once she reached a high position in the stairs, she was astonished with the great view she sees. The blue sky stretched out onto the outskirts of the city and the white fluffy clouds were also a great view. She can feel the fresh air touching her face, with a faint smell of the sea from the west.

At last, she reached the top of the tower. It was a lot more amusing. It was as if you can touch the sky with your bare hands. She felt happy accomplishing such a task. Even if it got her tired, it was worth it. The view from above was worth the sweat.

"How I wish I could ascend these steps more so I can touch the sky." She mumbled to herself.

"It's possible."

She looked to her right, and a blond-boy stood right beside her. It was the boy from the ship!

"It is?" she asked.

He smiled. "Nope. I was just kidding." He chuckled. She smiled.

"You know, I never knew your name. Why aren't you telling me what it is?"

"It's not something you should bother knowing. You can call me by an alias though." He smiled.

"Jim Macken. Call me Jim."

"Jim? It's a nice name." she complimented. The face of the boy was blank. He didn't react to her compliment.

"Why are you here? Is it possible you were following me?" she asked.

He laughed. Elizabeth's expression was confused. _'What was there to laugh about?'_ she thought.

"Ah, I have to go." He softly stated.

"Where to?" she asked. She was now indeed, mesmerized by this blonde-haired boy. She can't resist looking at those light-blue eyes of his which reminded her of Ciel, but his eyes were more gentle-looking.

He placed his index finger just before his lips. "It's a secret a lady should not know about."

That certainly made Elizabeth's heart aflutter. It was official, it wasn't only FRIENDSHIP that she wants from the boy, and she also harbored feelings of infatuation.

"But before I go, I would like you to receive this gift. It's one of a kind. I'm sure it's going to suit you very well." He handed over a small box to her.

Just before she could ask him what was the gift for, a strong force of wind blinded her for awhile. As she opened her emerald-green yes once again, the boy was gone and she felt a faint but gentle touch on her flushed cheeks. The boy kissed her gently on the cheek.

Elizabeth turned beet red from the encounter with the boy, and was now feeling guilty about it at the same time. How could she be flirting with some stranger she just met on the ship, when she's already engaged and she loves Ciel with all her heart? She harbored feelings of deep love for Ciel. How could she not realized that when she was meeting another man? She felt guilty over her actions and decided to apologize for her absurd actions.

It was already late at night when she reached the hotel. After her Eiffel tower journey, she wandered around the city for sight-seeing while she slowly erased her dilemma even just for awhile.

"I'm back, Ciel. I bought gifts!" she excitedly exclaimed. She bought Ciel a new coat and a pair of shoes. She thought that Ciel might need a new coat or even just a new pair of shoes so she went on and bought it.

"Where have you been?" he asked grimly. His tone was shaky and a little bit calm.

"What do you mean? Did I not tell you that I'll go explore the streets by myself since you didn't like going with me?" she explained.

"Never mind that." He pressed his temples slowly. He sat on his chair feeling dozy.

"We'll go sight-seeing starting tomorrow. Wake up early, you got it?"

A smile crept at Elizabeth's face. "You mean it?"

"Yes. Yes. Now go back to your suite and leave me alone for now. My temple's aching." He muttered coldly.

"Aw! You're the best, Ciel!" she exclaimed. She dashed out of Ciel's suite and went straight to her room.

"That's so kind of you, young master." Sebastian entered.

"Shut it. That's what we came for here, didn't we?"

Sebastian just nodded gently. "Although, good thing I ordered you to keep an eye on her, Or else."

"She could've been on great danger. I know master." He poured tea on Ciel's cup.

"But with that said, Alois and Claude seems to like Elizabeth's company that much that they even went to great lengths giving her a present." Ciel mocked.

"It's not something to joke about, young master. There's something eerily creepy about the present they give het though." Sebastian gave Ciel a mysterious glance.

"I know." Ciel responded. His deep-blue eyes became dead serious and there certainly is something disturbingly eerie about the gift that Alois Trancy gave Lady Elizabeth.

Back at Lady Elizabeth's suite, she was busy trying on her newly bought clothes when her half opened present glowed dark blue without her noticing.

It glowed darkly blue with some eerie deadly voice whispered to thin air; _'I should be revived at last.'_

**Okay. That's it for Chapter Three. (:**


End file.
